


the last word

by Doranwen



Series: our fate before us [4]
Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Gen, Quintuple Drabble, because Nick really is terrible with money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie thinks she and Nick need to renegotiate a few details about their partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last word

**Author's Note:**

> Title help credit goes to LeaperSonata.
> 
> Thanks to AlterEgon for writing beta.

"There needs to be some ground rules in this partnership," Cassie declared one day after finding out how much Nick had paid for the furniture in their apartment.

"Ground rules?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. For instance, **I'm** the one that handles the money."

"What? No. I can handle money, all right?"

"That's why I had to pay off a $21,000 debt, right?" Cassie gave him a pointed look.

Nick flattened his lips and narrowed his eyes at her. " **That** ," he said, "was just gambling."

"Oh, and I should be in charge of when you gamble or not as well." Cassie ignored his scowl and pressed on. "You're not a Watcher, and you weren't trained on when to quit playing so you don't get in trouble. I'm not always going to be able to save your skin."

"Fine, I'll ask you before I gamble. Happy?"

"I also need to handle the money—veto rights on purchases, at least. As long as we're traveling together, what you spend affects me and vice versa. Buying things like this overpriced monstrosity"—she waved a hand at the couch—"shouldn't happen."

"It is not a overpriced monstros—" Nick quit at a glare from Cassie. He sighed. "OK, we talk about anything big before buying it."

"Anything more than 15 pounds."

"Fine, anything over 15 pounds. Happy now?"

Cassie nodded, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Nick looked at her with suspicion.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually." She grinned at him, even more so when he rolled his eyes.

"Was this an 'I knew it because I'm a Watcher' or an 'I knew it because I'm an overconfident 13-year-old'?" Nick asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes back at him. "Neither. I just have awesome convincing skills. They got you to help with the whole case thing, after all."

Nick chuckled. "Now that's one of the things you got wrong. Your convincing skills, such as they may be"—he gave her a skeptical look—"had nothing to do with it."

Cassie wrinkled her forehead. "Then what was it?"

"The flower."

"You mean the lotus I gave you?"

Nick nodded. "One of the last thing my dad told me was that someday a girl was going to give me a flower. His words were, 'You help her and you help us all.' Of course, I had no idea **who** that was going to be."

Cassie cast her mind back to the events of the past month. He had committed to help her when they were at the temple. Before that . . . he had Moved her out of the way of the Bleeders already. She smiled to herself.

"Now what?" asked Nick.

There was no point in bringing that up; let him think he'd won. "Nothing," she told him, crossing the room to hug him briefly in an unspoken 'thanks' (as awkward as their first). Nick was still staring at Cassie in confusion as she pulled away and went to scrub down the 'new' dishes.


End file.
